Garnet the Dog
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Beach City's animal mascot disappeared and Garnet shape-shifts into a dog and goes on the search. What happened to the dog? And will Garnet find it, or will the dog be submitted to a darker fate?
1. The Transformation

"NOOOOO!"

Amethyst heard Steven's screaming and ran to the living room quickly.

"Steven? Are you alright?" Amethyst asked gingerly. His eyes were glued to the TV.

"No! Domino's missing!" Steven cried. Pearl and Garnet came in.

"Who?" Pearl asked.

"The Beach City Animal Mascot!" Steven answered. "He's the Mayor's dog! He's gone missing!"

"Hmm." Garnet replied.

"We're the Crystal Gems! We can save him, right?!" Steven pleaded.

"It's just a dog, they're easily replaceable!" Pearl said. "Isn't the Beach City Pound across the street?"

"He's NOT replaceable!" Steven said. "He's Domino!"

"I'll find him." Garnet said.

"Whaaaat?" Amethyst said in shock. "How? And who'd be in charge while you're gone?"

"Don't forget you are not the only one that can shape-shift." Garnet said. "And Pearl'd be in charge."

"NO!" Amethyst snapped.

"She's right!" Steven said unexpectedly. "Opal should be in charge!"

"NO!" Pearl and Amethyst shouted in unison.

"If Domino is really important to Beach City, than it is my duty to search for him." Garnet explained.

"Ha, you said 'duty'!" Steven laughed. "Thanks, Garnet!"

"You're really going to search the entire city for a dog?" Pearl sighed.

"Not just the city." Garnet responded. "Maybe even beyond."

"Beyond?!" Steven said excitedly. "Boy, I wish I could go!"

"You're still young, Steven." Pearl hushed Steven. "You haven't even mastered your shape-shifting powers yet!"

"Don't remind me." Steven said gloomily, thinking back to the incident with the cat fingers. "Garnet, when will you start searching?"

"Now." Garnet began to shape-shift.

Her form changed, her entire body turned brown and her human ears disappeared. Brown ears appeared on her head with black tips. A tail poked out and her body adjusted. Her teeth became sharper and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Amethsyt makes it look easy!" Garnet grunted as the last details went around her body. She looked like a German Shepherd.

"WOW! That's amazing!" Steven gasped. He ran to pet Garnet.

"I wish I can do this!" Steven giggled.

"I still don't like you in charge!" Amethyst looked at Pearl, who frowned.

Garnet got up.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked. Her paws went towards the TV.

"I want to see the details of Domino's disappearance before I leave." Garnet looked at the TV, but the colors were more vague.

**"This morning, the mayor's dog has been reported missing. Police have no footprints near the mayor's house, ****so it seems the dog has disappeared without a trace." **the news-reporter said. **"Police have been sent to protect the house from further harm of its inhabitants."**

The program broke to commercials.

"While you're gone, I'll try to transform into a dog!" Steven said cheerfully.

"You don't want to get dog fingers!" Amethyst joked. Pearl glared at her.

"I'm going to go now." Garnet said. "Be good..._Amethyst."_

Amethyst rolled her eyes and nodded. Pearl opened the door for Garnet.

Garnet rushed out the door and down the wooden steps.


	2. Into the City

Gar_n_et jumped off the steps, her ears perked. She dashed across the beach, ignoring the sand stuck in her pads. She had to track the dog down.

She lifted her nose in the air and sniffed.

_Nothing!_

Garnet's ears perked at the sound of the cold wind, she ran into Beach City. Staying away from the streets, knowing authorities may catch her if she looked to out-of-place.

She stopped as a door opened abruptly, her fur spiked up slightly as she looked up at the building the Big Donut.

The human was Lars.

He looked the opposite direction and back. His eyes widened as he looked into Garnet's amber eyes.

"DOG!" Lars shouted. Garnet barked at him, showing him her white fangs. He ran back inside.

Garnet turned around and ran behind the building, she glanced at the gems on her front paws briefly before Lars's silhouette appeared.

She ran away and hid behind a trash can, only to be bitten by something. She jumped and looked to her left.

It was another dog.

It was light brown, it's fur spiky. It was very small as well.

"Git!" the dog snapped. "This is _my _hiding spot!"

Lars's silhouette disappeared. Garnet turned to the dog.

"Listen, you short piece of fur!" Garnet pulled him by the tail. "I'm a heck of a lot bigger than you, so you shouldn't sound so bold!"

"There's more of us!" the dog growled. "ATTACK!"

Garnet turned around to see a dozen more terriers appear from behind the garbage can.

_I hate dogs_

Two of the small terriers leaped onto Garnet's back, biting her. One went for her tail and several others nipped at her legs. Garnet growled as several more leaped from the shadows.

_They don't know what they're dealing with!_

Garnet's eyes gleamed. She lifted her back paw and kicked the dog behind her with so much force she could hear his skull crack. She turned around.

The dog was limp and dead.

The others looked at her in horror. Garnet felt like she'd let them retreat.

But not without a few more injuries.

Garnet took one of the terriers in her jaws and swung it into the cement wall. She stood on her hind legs, making herself four times taller than the terriers. She brought her paws down on two of them, their bones snapping like twigs.

She looked at the leader and sent one of her claws into his left eye. He howled in pain and blindly attempted to fight back.

Garnet felt a slight adrenaline, she _wanted _to kill them all.

But she stopped.

She looked to see four of them running away, the rest were limp bodies beside her. The leader was bleeding in front of her.

She walked up to him and bared her fangs.

"You mess with me again, and I'll kill the _rest _of your family." Garnet stopped when she turned around.

It was Lars, his mouth wide open in shock. He had a broom in his hand.

Garnet grabbed the broom out of Lars's grip and tossed it across the alley. She stood in front of Lars and barked.

She wanted to kill him, the dog instincts screamed for his blood in her teeth. But she then remembered Steven coming home and talking all about Lars like they were best friends.

Garnet couldn't kill him, it would traumatize Steven

She ran away from Lars, leaving him in utter shock.


	3. Animal Control

Garnet felt roaring in her ears as she ran away from the Big Donut.

_Gotta get out, gotta get out_

Garnet saw the startled looks on people's faces as she dashed by. She stopped in front of a child that screamed when they were face-to-face. Garnet ran around the child and finally stopped behind another building.

_All for some stupid dog mascot!_

Garnet looked at her gems stained with the blood of the dogs she killed less than five minutes ago. She heard the faint holler of people.

_Oh no, I may have brought more attention to myself than I should have..._

"Where is that feral beast?" somebody cried. Garnet flinched when several people ran by.

_How am I going to get to the edge of Beach City now?_

Garnet's ears perked. She _could _make a dead run straight to the next alley.

It was worth a try.

Garnet waited a few minutes, than ran.

She appeared right out of the alley in a great sprint. She ran as fast as she could. The screaming grew even louder and people ran out-of-the-way. Garnet bared her fangs as she passed several buildings. A noise almost stopped her.

The sound of police cars.

Garnet heard the noise get louder and felt her heart pound and her vision blacken. She turned to another street and saw mountains farther ahead.

_Yes, soon I'll reach outside Beach City!_

_But than what?_

Garnet saw darts land on the street ground beside her. One almost landed on her shoulder.

_They're trying to tranquilize me!_

Than a huge vehicle drove towards Garnet. It was an Animal Control vehicle.

She was surrounded.

"It's Domino!" a police officer cried. "Don't shoot!"

Garnet flipped around in horror.

_I'm not Domino!_

Garnet shot beams of fire from her mouth, blowing up the police cars. A helicopter hovered over Garnet.

_Good grief!_

But suddenly Garnet's eyes dilated. Her eyes lowered to her right shoulder.

A tranquilizer dart.

Garnet felt woozy and her body suddenly felt ten times heavier. She felt like weeping if her body wasn't so tired.

_I'm so sorry, Steven. That I couldn't help you, that you may never see me again..._

* * *

><p>Steven got up and noticed Pearl and Amethsyt were absent. He frowned.<p>

_I may as well check the TV news for anything on Domino!_

Steven jumped on the couch and turned on the news.

He saw a dog shooting beams of fire at police cars.

"Is this one of those Dogcopter movies?" Steven than gasped.

_Garnet!_

Steven knew he had to save her. There was only one way.

Time for transformation.


	4. The Pound

Garnet's eyes were closed, too weak to lift at the moment. She put her claws on the ground. She winced and drew back her claws. It was what she feared.

_Cement, that could only mean they've confined me..._

She whimpered softly as she felt the cold cement sting her fur.

"She's waking up!"

"I hope she isn't a feral dog!"

"She's probably not, they must have checked her before throwing her in here."

Garnet's eyes flashed open. Four dogs were in front of her: A black pug, a white Chihuahua, A Collie mix, and a German Shepherd.

"Hello." the German Shepherd's tail wagged as he spoke ever-so softly. "My name is Poe, the pug is Ebony, the Chihuahua is Ariel, and the Collie mix is Heather."

"All females." Garnet muttered. "Great."

"Actually, I'm male." Poe whispered. "I've just got a delicate voice, heh."

Garnet stood up on four legs and saw they were all in the same caged area.

"How come all five of us are in here?" Garnet asked.

"Who knows?" Poe shrugged. "The humans are crazy."

"At least there's five bowls, I guess." Garnet walked to the bowl that wasn't labeled with a name. It was empty.

_Of course it is_

"Sorry." Ariel whimpered. "Me and Ebony didn't think you'd wake up."

"I bet you did." Garnet snapped, she needed to get out of here, _now._

She dashed away and continued thinking how to get out, her pawsteps frantic.

Then her ears perked.

_I can just use my gem powers!_

She opened her mouth to release a beam of fire.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Garnet cried.

"What is it, you hungry?" Poe walked towards Garnet.

"GET AWAY!" Garnet charged straight at Poe, he cried out before jumping out of the way.

Garnet couldn't stop running.

She slammed into the cage bars.

Her whole body shuddered at the impact and she felt herself drop. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

_I REALLY hate people!_

* * *

><p>Steven tried to transform as hard as he could, but he was afraid that if he threw his arms out, they could turn into dog fingers.<p>

_Just think of a dog! Think of one!_

He held in a scream as black ears grew out of his head and his normal ears disappeared into his skin, which began to turn black and furry.

Pearl and Amethyst were outside, and he hoped not to attract their attention at the fact his whimpers were sounding more dog-like.

He stopped. He had transformed into a Border Collie.

_Yes! I did it!_

Now all he had to do was get out of the house without getting Pearl's or Amethyst's attention.

He looked at the window above his bed.

_Well, it's worth a shot._

Steven leaped onto his bed within a few clumsy movements, and his front paws reached for the windowsill.

"STEVEN!"

Steven gasped and bolted out the window in a panic, his paws flailing through the air.

"STEVEN!"

Steven jumped over the fence and realized he was falling the same cliff that almost broke Amethyst's gem.


	5. Poe's Advice

"How could she live that long without food?"

Ariel and Ebony leaped and pounced on each other while Poe looked at a depressed Garnet in concern.

"Let her die if she's so set on it!" Heather growled. Poe looked at Heather in scorn.

"Do you not remember the days where you and me couldn't get a meal to _save our lives?!_" Poe scolded his friend. "She needs to _eat!"_

Poe walked towards Garnet. She was sprawled out, her nose almost touching her full food dish.

"You having eaten in two days!" Poe barked. "I'm surprised you're not dead!"

"Gems don't eat food, you idiot!" Garnet's heart dropped.

_Please, he must not know who the gems are, please!_

"You're a dog, not a mineral!" Poe sighed. "Lack of food is getting to your head, can't you see?"

Garnet got up. She knew if she didn't eat, she'd give herself away.

She ate the brown rocks called dog food.

_Doesn't really taste good_

"Delicious ain't it?" Poe smiled.

"That ain't a word!" Ariel joked. Ebony snickered and Heather gave a small smile.

_These dogs are crazy, I'll lose my mind by the end of the week!_

* * *

><p>"WE LOST STEVEN!"<p>

Pearl panicked as she searched under the bed and the couch cushions.

"I'll search for him in the fridge!" Amethyst said.

"Don't you dare leave me to search for him alone when _you_ were supposed to watch him!" Pearl snapped.

"I'm just getting a bag of chips while I search!" Amethyst retorted. "And it's your fault for leaving me in charge!"

"We could argue about this all day!" Pearl concluded. "Let's head to the police station."

"Those humans couldn't find a person to save their lives." Pearl muttered. "But it's better than showing ourselves to the town in a panic."

* * *

><p>Steven had practiced his footing on four paws and finally got the hang of it as he dashed near the beach cliffs. His side still throbbed slightly from falling off the cliff.<p>

_Where would Garnet be?_

Steven heard a growl behind him.

He looked back.

All that he sensed was sharp and gleaming fangs before a force slammed him and knocked him out.


End file.
